


Broken Rules

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dom!Crowley, F/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Orgasm Denial, Reader Insert, Riding Crop, Sex, Smut, Spanking, explicit - Freeform, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader finds out how Crowley will punish her when the rules get broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Rules

When you opened your eyes, it didn’t take long to notice that you weren’t in your bedroom at the bunker, under the cotton sheets. It also quickly became apparent that you weren’t wearing the shorts and tank top you’d gone to sleep in; your skin was bare to the warm air, and the cotton sheets had been replaced with satin. A smile slowly spread across your face as you rolled over on the large four-poster bed, pushing yourself up onto your hands to look around. It was a different hotel room to the last one he’d used, but nice nonetheless.

Couldn’t deny that Crowley put some effort into these encounters of yours.

You swung your legs over the side of the bed, taking note of the lacy bra and briefs you were wearing, unable to determine whether they were black or a dark shade of another colour in the dim light. A few candles dotted around the room provided enough illumination to see where you were going, and you could only guess that the slight glow from the window meant the hotel he’d picked this time was high up above the rest of whatever city he’d landed you in. It wasn’t like you’d recognise it even if you looked; spending most of your life in backwater towns and small parishes did that to a girl. You wouldn’t know Chicago from New York, unless someone popped you right in front of one of those famous landmarks.

Besides, it wasn’t where you were that was the biggest question; it was where Crowley was.

At the moment, you appeared to be alone, but he was never long in turning up. Especially not when he did have a schedule to keep to. As most of these encounters went, he’d make sure your bedroom door was locked from the inside, but if it got too late and you didn’t return back, the boys would inevitably kick the door down to get to you. And having the Winchesters find out what Crowley did to you on an almost weekly basis was not something you wanted. It was bad enough they’d questioned a few bruises here and there, but they were your hunting partners and you couldn’t let them know how you were technically compromising yourself.

Not that Crowley had ever tried to use this situation against you. Sometimes it was hard to remember how you’d ended up in it in the first place; it was harder to remember why you didn’t regret it more.

The door to the hotel opened and you span, suddenly conscious of the fact that you were practically naked and that it might not be Crowley coming in. Your hands made a futile effort to cover yourself, and you sighed in heavy relief as the King Of Hell shut the door and smiled at you across the room.

‘Hello, Y/N. I was wondering if you would wake up in time.’

You shivered a little, edging back towards the bed. 'Sorry. It was a long day.’

'Long day or not, you look -’ His eyes roamed over you, and he sucked his bottom lip in briefly. 'Captivating.’ Crowley opened his arms wide. 'Like the digs?’

'Impeccable taste as always.’ You retorted, and one of his eyebrows raised.

'Have we forgotten the rules again?’

A blush spread over your skin – he was starting the game early then. You cleared your throat. 'I’m sorry, master.’ He smiled, pulling off his coat and hanging it over the back of a chair.

'That’s better, Y/N. Now, tell me. Have you behaved yourself since we last met?’

You thought back – it had been nearly two weeks and you’d tried so hard, so very hard to keep to the rules in that time. But when he’d turned up during that hunt last week, it had become too much and you’d gone and broken the rules. Again. But he wouldn’t know that, right? 'Y-yes.’ You gasped out, and he narrowed his eyes. 'Yes, master.’

'You’re lying to me again, Y/N. You broke the rules.’ He stepped closer, and you could feel the heat of him on your bare skin. 'What’s the one thing you’re not allowed to do when we are apart?’

'Cum, master.’ You whispered in return, feeling your nipples harder at his words. Crowley smiled, reaching a hand up to run a single finger down your cheek.

'That’s right, my pet. Now, you’ve broken the rules, and for that…’ He grinned, leaning in closer, his voice lowering to a deep whisper. 'You must be punished.’ You nodded, feeling the heat in your belly, wondering what he would choose to do this time. 'And -’ He spoke again, as he led you to the bed. 'Your first punishment, for getting yourself off in my absence, is that tonight, you may not cum. Not without my _express_ permission.’ You nodded, biting your bottom lip as he lightly smacked your bottom. 'Now. Sit on the edge of the bed.’ You complied immediately, and he stood before you, running his hand down your face again, but continuing over your collarbone and down to your right breast. A light bruise marred the skin at the top of the mound, and he frowned. 'An injury, my sweet?’

'Nothing bad, master. Just a salt and burn gone a bit wrong.’ You saw the concern in his eyes fade and he smiled again.

'Safety word?’ He asked, brushing his thumb over your already hard nipple.

'Munchkin.’ You affirmed, and that was the pleasantries over with. Crowley knew you’d tell him if there was any injury that could cause a problem; for a demon, he was surprisingly concerned about your well being at times.

'Good girl.’ He mumbled, tilting your chin up with his free hand as the forefinger and thumb of his other hand pinched your nipple hard. You gasped out a groan at the sensation, and he tightened his grip. 'We should move on to your second punishment.’ He released your nipple and you lamented the loss of his touch as he moved away. As he opened the bedside table, he instructed you to lay on the bed, face down. You did as you were told, hearing him pull something from the drawer, and seconds later, the cold touch of leather trailed down the back of your thigh. 'Pick a number, Y/N.’

'Ten, master.’ You replied without hesitation – that would only triple the number you picked.

'We _are_ eager.’ The smile in his voice was obvious, and you tried not to arch as the leather touch moved onto your other thigh. It was obvious what the object was – one of Crowley’s favourites and the last time he’d used it on you, you’d had to suffer not wearing our favourite denim shorts, since the welts he’d left took four days to go down. And it hadn’t helped that it had been ridiculously hot outside. The boys had questioned that one for a while.

The crop snapped through the air, and he brought it down on the back of your left leg. You moaned out, forgetting the rules briefly, and Crowley tutted in response.

'Count them, Y/N, or I’ll add another punishment.’

You considered disobeying, but Crowley knew you enjoyed the punishment, so he’d invariably pick something you enjoyed less. And you’d already landed yourself in enough trouble. 'One, master.’ And it wouldn’t do to run out of time before he took you in the way only he knew best. Another week without satisfaction was not something you’d enjoy at all.

The crop came down again, on your left thigh again, and you grunted, feeling the jolt of arousal going straight to your clit. 'Fuck. Two, master.’ Crowley smiled, continuing the “punishment”, and you counted each one. By the time he’d gotten to six, you were writhing on the bed, and by ten, you were almost ready to beg him to let you cum. Panting heavily into the sheets, you didn’t quite hear him put the crop away, and you didn’t pay much attention at all to what he was doing. It was hard not to cum right there, but you had to obey. Couldn’t break the rules again.

'You seem…tense, Y/N. Would you like to stop?’

'No, master.’ Your voice was strained, and he nodded, sitting next to you on the bed. The sound of a cap being flipped caught your attention, and you wondered exactly what his next plan was. He always changed the routine, every time, wanting to push your limits even further. And you never questioned it; you’d never had to use the safe word. Maybe that was what kept him coming back. There wasn’t much you couldn’t take.

Your underwear was pulled down your legs, and you tensed a little more. 'You might want to relax.’ Something cold pressed against your anus, and you realised what his next game was. Slowly, he pushed the object against you, and you willed your body to relax, to try and enjoy the sensation without crying out the orgasm you were desperate to have. 'Do you want to cum, Y/N?’ Crowley asked.

'Yes, master!’

'Well, you can’t.’ Crowley pushed the plug harder and your body shook as it settled deep inside you, firmly in place. He removed his hand and tapped the top of it once, making you jerk. 'Does that feel good?’

'Yes, master.’ Your voice was practically hoarse now, and you felt his weight shift off of the bed.

'Good. Now roll over.’

You complied, and almost drew blood biting your lip as the plug was pressured further into you, and god, it felt so good. Crowley watched you carefully, a small smile playing on the corner of his mouth. He picked something up off of the night stand, leaning over you, avoiding looking into your eyes as he removed your bra and curled one warm hand around your left breast, attaching the nipple clamp firmly to it. He repeated the process with your right, and your fists clenched into the sheets as you struggled to contain yourself. 'Careful, sweetheart, those are satin sheets. Don’t want to tear them.’ He thought for a moment. 'We best put a stop to that.’

And out came the cuffs. Leather buckled ones, much more comfortable than the metal handcuffs, and sturdier too. He was going for gold tonight then. You grunted as he secured your wrists to each bed post, and your toes curled when he accidentally knocked one of the nipple clamps, causing a strangled cry to burst forth from your lips.

'That wasn’t an orgasm, was it Y/N?’ He asked, and you shook your head, looking up at him with pupils so dilated it was difficult to see the colour. Crowley shook his head. 'I don’t think I believe you.’

'No, master, it wasn’t, I promise.’ You begged, but he seemed intent on disbelief.

'Do you know what else happens to bad little girls who don’t do what they are told?’ He landed a smack on your thigh and your pussy clenched in response. God, you were wetter than you’d ever been in your life.

'N-no, master.’

He smirked. 'They get to suck cock.’ He pulled his tie off, tossing it over to the chair where his coat was, and his shirt swiftly followed. You watched, still breathing heavily as he unbuckled his pants, kicking his shoes off as he removed the rest of his clothes. When he was completely naked, he climbed onto the bed beside you, his erect cock inches from your face. You turned your head towards it; you weren’t going to lie, this was one thing you didn’t consider a punishment in the slightest. 'I know how much you enjoy doing this, Y/N. If you do a good enough job, I might even fuck you.’ You nodded, opening your mouth as he guided his dick to your lips. Swirling your tongue around the head, Crowley let out a deep groan, bracing himself with one hand on the headboard. 'Fuck. Remind me not to leave it so long next time.’ You tried not to smile as you sucked his cock further into your mouth, but it was clear he’d made himself suffer as much as you with his absence.

His hips moved forward and you willed yourself to ignore your gag reflex as the head of his cock touched the back of your throat. Swallowing around him, he grunted in pleasure, and you really wished you had your hands free to touch him. It made things a lot easier when you could do that. But then Crowley rarely made things easy for you.

You used your tongue freely, massaging his dick as he thrust in and out of your mouth, practically throat fucking you, and hard. A few moments of intense thrusting, and he tensed, and you worried that he was going to cum. He normally warned you, but then, he seemed to be in particularly punishing mood tonight.

When he pulled away, his cock glistening with your saliva, you gasped for breath, and he patted the side of your face. 'Good girl.’ His hand trailed down to the clamp on your left nipple and he twisted it, hard, causing you to cry out. 'I think you need some attention.’ His hand continued wandering, down over your abdomen and to the soft skin between your legs. Gently, he coaxed your thighs open, and you sucked in a harsh breath as the plug moved again, causing pleasure to ripple through your nerves. When the tip of his forefinger touched your clit, you bucked, despite your efforts not to.

'Fuck, please, Crowley, please, I need to cum!’

'Ah, ah.’ He pulled his hand away, and you twisted your legs, desperate for some friction.

'Please, _master_.’ You repeated the request and he smiled.

'Not yet.’ His hand returned to your pussy, and he slowly slid one finger inside you, curling it towards your pubic bone and finding that very sweet spot. You cried out, wondering how long you could hold this back before you broke the rules again. Crowley leaned over you, adding another finger and increasing the pressure, his free hand going to your right breast and twisting the nipple clamp.

'Please, master!’ Frustrated tears built in your eyes as he piled on the pleasure, and as he spoke into your ear, relief flooded you.

'You may cum.’

It was a intense explosion of fireworks behind your eyes, and you let it wash over you again and again, your entire body shuddering with release as your cry echoed through the room. The leather restraints on your wrists creaked as you pulled on them, the sensation of the plug, the clamps and Crowley’s fingers combining to leave you a quivering wreck on the satin sheets, which you were fairly sure would be ruined now anyway. You gulped down air, wondering at what point your lungs stopped working.

As the world came swimming back into view, you felt Crowley back on the bed, pushing your thighs apart and splaying his hands over your soft flesh. His cock was hard, pre-cum wetting the tip and you tried to regain your breath as he stroked your pussy gently. 'Did that feel good?’ He asked, and you nodded, swallowing hard, trying to find your voice again.

'Yes, master.’

Without giving you time, he thrust inside you in one swift movement, and you cried out again at the sudden penetration. Crowley didn’t give you time to adjust, picking up a brutal pace, every movement making you shudder, your cunt fluttering around his cock as you tried in vain not to cum again. The plug buried in your ass increased the sensation ten fold, and a strangled moan erupted from you, as Crowley pulled your thighs upwards, angling his thrusts deeper, making it feel like he could break you from the inside. The pain and pleasure twisted together, bringing fire to your veins as you attempted to meet him at every thrust, but he was going too hard, too fast. When his hands moved to tweak the nipple clamps again, it was over for you, and you screamed your release, but Crowley didn’t chide you.

Instead, he fucked you harder, and you felt the leather cuffs biting into your wrists as he gripped your shoulders, fingertips guaranteed to leave bruises as you felt his cock swelling inside you. With a grunt, his movements became erratic and he buried his face in the crook of your neck as he came hard, spilling himself into you for what felt like long hours. Your head was swimming and you could barely focus on your surroundings, not feeling anything beyond the pleasure and pain as he withdrew from you, gently undoing the cuffs and letting your arms fall to your sides.

You registered his warm hands removing the clamps, and the plug, and your body finally relaxed as he pulled you up the bed, covering you with the sheets. Offering him a shaky smile, he slipped into the bed next to you, stroking your hair away from your sweat soaked forehead.

'I suppose I’d better get you back before those boys notice you’re missing. Again.’

'Might be an idea.’ You replied, a yawn distorting your words.

'Get some sleep.’ Crowley leant down, kissing your forehead. 'And I’ll see you next week. You still have some broken rules to work off.’


End file.
